My Precious Gem
by dragongoth
Summary: Tsunade and Jiraiya have never gotten along, but when Jiraiya begins acting weird and Orochimaru begins to worry, Tsunade becomes suspicious of what's wrong with her teammate only to find out there's more to the pervert than meets the eye...
1. Chapter 1

O.O Wow…it's been a long time since I wrote a new fanfic. Well…let me just say the disclaimer and begin. I do not own any of the characters in this story except Kiyone. You'll meet her later. Rating may change later and Sannin are about sixteen or seventeen in the fic....enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

"Argh!" Tsunade scowled as she swung her arm to punch the tree behind her. "Why is he always late for everything?!"

Orochimaru, who sat underneath the tree she was punching, swiftly moved from his spot to avoid being hit by the bark she was chipping off of the tree. He grabbed her arm in an attempt to stop her from hitting the tree any longer. "Calm down, Tsunade-chan. He'll be here soon." He assured her.

Tsunade shot him a deadly look which immediately made him release her arm. She turned to face him and began shouting. "Oh really? That's not the point anyway. Why is it that whenever we have a mission or training or anything he just has to be late? What on Earth is he doing that's so much more important than us learning how to defend our village? You're his best friend, aren't you? So you should know."

Orochimaru stood silent, unsure of how to answer her questions. Of course he knew why Jiraiya was late everyday, but if he answered her, it would be breaking his promise to his best friend.

Sarutobi looked at his two quarreling teammates and said, "He's here."

Jiraiya smiled as team and was about to greet them and apologize for being so late, when his face was hit by none other than Tsunade's fist. He was sent backwards and hit his head hard on the ground. Orochimaru and Sarutobi watched in shock. Tsunade ran to Jiraiya and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "I swear, Jiraiya, if you are late again, I will hurt you worst than now!"

Jiraiya seemed unnerved by the rage his blonde friend had. She was always threatening, punching, kicking, pushing, and hurting him whenever she saw fit, so this threat really didn't surprise him. He gave her a wide smile and replied, "You're just angry cause you're still just an annoying flat-chested bitch."

That did it. She was pissed and Orochimaru and Sarutobi knew if they didn't stop her, she would beat Jiraiya mercilessly. Before Tsunade could swing a punch at him, Orochimaru pulled Jiraiya away from her, while their sensei constrained his enraged student. Orochimaru put his hand on Jiraiya's shoulder. "Why do you irritate her? You know she's just gonna punch you." The snake child asked his friend.

Jiraiya just smiled as he saw his blonde teammate calm down. Her hair was a mess and her cheeks were red with fury. Her lips were put in a pout and her eyebrows arched forming little wrinkles by her eyes. He turned to his pale friend and answered, "Because she's so cute when she's angry."

Orochimaru smiled a bit by this answer. Of course, Jiraiya would put himself in a life or death situation just to be with a cute girl.

When all of the commotion was settled, Sarutobi began their training. It was short due to the time wasted waiting for Jiraiya and stopping a crazed Tsunade. He dismissed them at sunset. Tsunade was the first to head off after he dismissed them. Jiraiya chased after her. "Tsunade-chan! Wait up!" He called to her.

She stopped walking and turned around. "What do you want?" She asked, sounding very annoyed.

Jiraiya sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and smiled at her. "Well, I was just wondering…if you wanted to go to dinner with me. Nothing big or anything. We could just head to Ichiraku if you want."

"No. I HATE you. Why would I go anywhere with you?"

"I was just asking. Um, well then let me walk you h-"

"Jiraiya, what point of I hate you didn't you understand. You're annoying, stupid, and irresponsible. I don't have the patience to deal with you, so just leave me alone." She said before turning and continuing on her way home.

Jiraiya sighed as Orochimaru headed up to him. "Well, what did she say?" He asked.

"She hates me. No surprise there. I just thought maybe I could do something nice for her for once. Oh well, her loss. So you wanna get something to eat?"

"Yeah why not. Ichiraku?"

"Hell yeah."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade threw herself onto her bed the minute she got home from training. "Stupid Jiraiya." She mumbled to herself. "Where does he get off asking me out after a fight like that?"

She buried her face in her green pillow and sighed. She hated him more than she thought she could hate anyone and always wondered why she was cursed to have such an idiot on her team. She did believe that everything happened for a reason, but she would never figure out the reason for him existing in her life. Maybe, she'll figure it out eventually.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah! That was a good meal. Ichiraku never fails to cook a great meal, right Orochi-kun?" Jiraiya said was a smile.

Orochimaru just nodded in agreement. He frowned a bit. "Um, Jiraiya, why were you so late today? Is everything alright?"

Jiraiya frowned. "You know…the usual. You know I'm never late on purpose. I just have…"

"I know, but Tsunade-chan doesn't. Maybe you should tell her. I mean she would understand you more and maybe you would have a chance with her." Orochimaru explained.

Jiraiya shook his head. "I don't want her to like me because she feels bad for me. I want her to like me for me. Besides, I don't want to drag her into my problems. You know how my father is."

Orochimaru shrugged. "It's your choice. I just think it would be better if she knew."

"Maybe, I'll talk to her. I'll see. I want to apologize to her for earlier anyway, so I'm gonna stop by her place."

"Don't make her angry again. I'm not gonna be there to save you."

The silver haired kid laughed. "I won't. See ya tomorrow." He waved to his friend before running off to see the blonde he had been crushing on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya walked up to the large mansion and rang the doorbell. A young woman with an apron opened the door. "Can I help you, young man?"

"Um, is Tsunade-Hime home? I'm one of her teammates."

She nodded. "Just a moment. I'll inform her you're here." She closed the door and left Jiraiya waiting outside the mansion.

About five minutes later, the door opened again and his blonde teammate stepped outside and shut the door behind her. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Jiraiya smiled at her. "Well, just to apologize for earlier. I know I shouldn't have been late, but see I was…" He paused and looked at Tsunade. She cocked her head slightly waiting for him to finish his sentence. "I was…sleeping and I lost track of time. I guess I should really learn to be more responsible, huh?"

"I'll say." She responded back, leaning against the door. "You had us waiting for a good forty-five minutes."

"Gomen Nasai…I'll try not to do it again, but you know you should really control your temper too, Tsunade-chan. I won't lie to you, I really like you, but you're kinda vicious."

Tsunade rubbed the back of her head slowly and smiled. "Yeah I guess. We'll call a truce then. I'll try not to attack you so much, if you try to be on time more often, deal?" She stretched her arm out to him.

He took it and pulled her close enough to him to kiss her cheek. He quickly, but gently pushed her back. "Deal!" He shouted as he ran through the gates of the mansion.

Tsunade felt her cheeks turning red, but she wasn't sure if it was anger or something else this time. She touched her hand to her cheek and smiled a bit. _I'll let you get away with that this time, baka._

She turned around and opened the door to her mansion and quickly closed it behind her.

Jiraiya was hiding behind a bush outside her mansion and watched as she slipped inside her large home. "She didn't kill me? Wow, I must be getting better at this." He looked up at all the stars in the sky and sighed. "I've been out too long. My dad's not gonna be happy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe this!" Tsunade shouted at the training grounds the next day. "He promised me he would be on time more often!"

Orochimaru crossed his arms. "Tsunade-chan, its unlikely Jiraiya-kun would break a promise. Something must've happened."

"I'll tell you what happened. The lazy ass is probably still asleep. Where does he live? I'll go get him myself!"

Orochimaru grabbed her wrist. "You can't go to Jiraiya's house."

"And why the hell not?! I won't kill him just-"She stopped speaking when she saw the seriousness in Orochimaru's eyes. "Alright, we'll wait a little longer for him."

"You don't have to. I'm here." A voice from behind them spoke.

"Well it's about time. Y-Jiraiya!?" Tsunade was horrified when she turned around to her teammate. He had bruises and scratches all over him.

Orochimaru was the first to rush over to him. Sarutobi followed. Their sensei put his hand on Jiraiya's shoulder and asked, "What happened to you, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya just smiled and answered, "I was doing a little training on my own and I got a little carried away. Anyway I came by to tell you guys I won't be able to come to training for the rest of the week. Something came up at home."

Sarutobi nodded. "Go home and rest up then. Try not to train so much next time. You'll wear yourself out."

Jiraiya started heading off when he heard someone approach him. He turned around to see Tsunade following him "Jiraiya, let me walk you home."

"N-no. I'm alright."

"But you could-"

"I said I'm alright! Just leave me alone. It's not like you've cared before." He said to her before continuing on his way home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Oooh drama! Well that's the start for a brand new fic. My other fic…well it's not going well for me. Lack of inspiration. I might delete it, but we'll see. Anyway stay tune for the next chapter.

Jane ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! And update…enjoy…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: An Interesting Night

It was dark out and pouring. Large raindrops tapped hard against Tsunade's bedroom window as she lay on her bed reading one of her favorite books, _The Picture of Dorian Gray._ She put the book down for a moment and sighed. "I wonder how much longer till dinner. It's already eight and Jii-san isn't home. I wish they would just let us eat." She said to herself, getting up from her bed. She stretched her arms to the ceiling and yawned. "Minus well go get something to eat before dinner then."  
She opened the door to her large bedroom and hurried down the long staircase. She was greeted by her younger brother, Nawaki, who seemed to have the same idea as her. "Nawaki-kun, what are you doing?" She asked him.

He smiled at his older sister. "I was getting hungry."

Tsunade smiled and ruffled his hair a bit. "C'mon, kiddo. I'm hungry too."

She grabbed his hand and took him to the kitchen with her. "Oi, how much longer till we eat? You do realize Jii-san is probably coming in late tonight, right? He's still at that meeting." Tsunade questioned one of the chiefs.

"T-Tsunade-hime, I'm sorry. I forgot about that meeting today. Dinners prepared in the dining hall."

"Arigatou. Let's go, Nawaki." She took her brother's hand again and took him into the dinning hall. The two ate and shared a conversation about their days. By the time they finished, it had begun to rain even harder.

Tsunade brought her and Nawaki's dishes into the kitchen and put them into the sink. She saw one of the maids' struggling to lift a heavy bag of trash to bring outside. Tsunade walked up to her. "I've got it. You go do something else."

"You sure, Tsunade-hime?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Its just easier. I can actually lift it with one hand and hold an umbrella in the other." She said grabbing the bag from her. She opened her umbrella and stepped outside into the rain to toss the garbage out. She tossed the bag into the garbage and was about to turn around when she saw a shadow at the corner of her eye. It was a figure in the rain sitting on the corner of her street. Normally, the girl was smart enough not to run up to random shadows she saw, but she felt nothing bad coming from it, so she decided to go for a short stroll to it

As she got closer and closer to it, the shadow looked more like a person, more specifically, a boy. Her teammate. He was sitting on the ground with his knees to his chest and leaning against a street pole. She held the umbrella over his head. "Baka, you'll catch cold."

He jumped at her presence and wiped his eyes. "Y-yeah. I guess I should head on home, heh. Sorry."

He stood up and gave her a small smile. Tsunade looked at him with a frown. His shirt was torn and bloody and he was soaking wet. "Jiraiya, what happened? And why are you in front of my house?" she asked, still holding the umbrella over his head.

"Coming here always makes me feel better for some reason. I guess cause it lets me know your happy. You are happy right?"

"Tsk. Jiraiya, your being stupid. C'mon, you can wash up at my place. I'll let you spend the night. We don't need you getting pneumonia." She linked her arm to his and dragged him to her mansion. Jiraiya argued against it until he stepped into her large home. He was in a state of shock. He always knew Tsunade was rich and was pretty much living the life everyone wished for, but he was still surprised at how amazing her house really was.

The main entrance was huge and the white décor made it look even larger. A dark blue carpet trailed from the doorway to the top of the stair case in the center of the room. He turned to her again, wide eyed. "A-are you sure I can stay here? I mean, Hokage-sama might hate me and my dad-"

"Oh shut up. You can hide out in my room. My grandfather CAN NOT know you're here. As for your father…I think its time we had a little talk. Follow me. I can't let the servants or my little brother know you're here either."

She quickly dragged him up the long stairwell and turned to the right to a long hallway. She pushed open a door on the left side of the hallway and ran inside taking Jiraiya with her. Tsunade quickly closed the door and sighed. "Alright then. Let's get ya out of those messy clothes and then we'll talk."

Jiraiya smiled at her. "You wanna strip me, Tsunade-chan? Go right ahead, but I think we better stay quiet if you don't want, Hokage-sama to find out I'm here. I can probably make ya scream real loud."

Tsunade smacked his head and tossed him a large T-shirt and sweatpants. "Hey I'm being nice to you, so don't take advantage of that. You can borrow those. The bathroom's through there. "

Jiraiya froze and observed the clothes she handed him. "Are these yours?" He looked at the oversized red T-shirt that looked too big for even him and baggy sweatpants.

"Yes. I like to wear large clothes to sleep. Now hurry up." She sat at the edge of her bed and waited for him to move.

"Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?"

She stood silent for a moment and looked at the floor before raising her head and looking him directly in the eyes. "Orochimaru told me about your father."

Jiraiya gritted his teeth. "Damn, Orochimaru. So now ya know, but I still can't do anything about it. You're just one more person I need to keep safe from my father. Look there's too much on the line for me to rat him out ok. I appreciate your offer, but I can't stay here. You could get hurt."

"You're staying here. Your father can't hurt you if you're here, Jiraiya. He can't hurt me either. I want you to stay with me until I can figure out a way to get you out of this mess. I know I said I hated you, and that's still true, but not a single person in this world deserves what you're getting." She gave him a comforting smile and pushed him toward her bathroom. "Now go, before the blood stains."

Jiraiya smiled at her and went to kiss her cheek only to have her push him away. "No…" She said sourly. "No more free kisses. Get going, Baka." She shoved him towards her bathroom.

She heard Jiraiya chuckle a bit before he entered her bathroom and closed the door behind him. Tsunade lay back on her bed and sighed knowing she could get in big trouble with her grandfather for sneaking a boy in her house, but what could she do. He needed to get away from his psycho father. Both she and Orochimaru knew that, but why would he hide that when he had friends with people in high places. She could easily just tell her grandfather or Sarutobi-sensei, but Jiraiya would just protest. _Maybe it's a pride issue. _She thought to herself. That had to be it. Why else would he be so stupid?

The door to the bathroom opened and Jiraiya came out with his hair still a little wet. He shook it out a little and Tsunade couldn't help but laugh. She hoped off of her bed and crossed her arms. "You look like a dog."

"Is that why you took me in, Tsunade-chan? I look like a cute, little, lost puppy." He said making a puppy face at her.

She rolled her eyes and headed to the desk at the other end of her room. She sat at the chair and crossed her legs. "I said nothing about you being cute."

Jiraiya leaned over her with a grin that stretched across his face. "You know you think I am."

"Get over yourself. You're lucky I'm being nice to you. One wrong move and your gone, you understand me?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He answered pulling away from her and leaning against the wall. "So…what do you usually do for fun? Besides being angry and torturing me."

"I usually just sit in my room. I'm not really allowed to do much else except go to training."

"Wait a minute. Your sixteen and you mean to tell me you've never went to a party or even just snuck out of the house, not even once?"

Tsunade shook her head. Jiraiya chuckled and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up from the chair. "Well then, we've gotta get you to have a little more fun."

"Are you kidding me?! It's pouring outside and you just got cleaned up. I'm not going out in this weather and on top of that my grand-"

"Geez, your such a good girl. Everything with you is my grandfather this and my grandfather that. C'mon princess, its time you see Konoha my way." He pulled her towards her bedroom window against her will.

"Jiraiya, I'm serious. No!" She tried to break from his grasp, but she knew he was playing with her. He really wanted to take her outside in the pouring rain and risk getting her in even more trouble than she already could get in.

He continued to ignore her and opened the window. He stepped to the edge of the windowsill and turned to Tsunade who was still fighting him. He just shook his head and hopped out, taking her with him.

Tsunade clung tightly onto him until them hit the ground. Of course she was a shinobi, but the way Jiraiya had dragged her out would have caused her to break her leg, if she didn't hold onto him. _Figures that's what he would want. _She though angrily.

Jiraiya smiled at her. "Trust me, Tsunade-chan. It'll be worth it. Besides, there's someone I want you to meet."

Tsunade just sighed. There was nothing else she could do or say. He had already gotten her out of the house and into the rain. She was in the palm of his hand now. "Fine, but can we not stay out too late?"

He nodded. "Let's go." Jiraiya lead her through the village. It was completely empty and they were literally the only two in the streets. This wasn't unusual due to the weather, but Tsunade had never seen the busy streets of her village empty before.

Jiraiya came to a sudden stop and caused Tsunade to run into him. "We're here." He said to her.

Tsunade looked up while rubbing her nose. "This is what? It's just an abandoned building."

"That's what you think. Once were inside, you'll see differently. I want you to stay close to me. Some of these guys can be pretty nasty when it comes to girls."

"I can kick their asses if they even think about touching me."

Jiraiya took her hand and smirked. "It's not you I'm worried about." He led her inside the broken down building. Much to Tsunade's surprise, the building wasn't falling apart when they entered. It looked like a regular home, well aside from the fact that there were crazy teens running around and dancing wildly. Tsunade felt Jiraiya's grip on her hand tighten as two guys approached them.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Princess of Konoha. Shodaime-sama let you out of the house? I'm surprised." One of the guys said to her. He was tall with dark hair. She couldn't really tell because of the lighting in the room.

The boy turned to Jiraiya. "That's foul play, Jiraiya. You shouldn't be making this good girl bad. She could get hurt."

Jiraiya smirked. "She's a big girl, Arashi. She can handle herself. Where's Kiyone?"

"She's where she always is. Locked up in her room. I don't know why you make her stay here. She hates when I throw parties."

Jiraiya sighed. "I know, but this is the safest place for her right now. I'll be right back." He said to Arashi, taking Tsunade further into the house.

Tsunade looked at Arashi who winked at her and felt her cheeks heat up a bit. She quickly turned back to Jiraiya and asked. "So the appearance outside the house is-"

"Genjutsu. It's pretty strong. Arashi's brother is an ANBU and one of my friends. He let me keep Kiyone here until I could get enough money for my own apartment, which is why I became a shinobi in the first place." The stopped at a room and Jiraiya pulled a key from his pocket.

He released Tsunade's hand and put the key into the keyhole. Tsunade wrapped her arms around her feeling slightly uncomfortable with the loud music. "Who's Kiyone?" She asked.

"My little sister." He gently shoved Tsunade into the room with a little girl sitting on a large bed. She had long, tangled, silver hair and was extremely pale. She had the same red lines streaking from her face as Jiraiya had and wore a long, white nightgown.

She immediately jumped off the bed to greet her older brother. "Nii-san! Your back! I missed you." She shouted, giving him a hug. She pulled a way and giggled. "Why are you wearing that?"

"It's a long story, my clothes are still here right?"

"Yep. There in the dresser in the corner." She pointed it out for him and looked at Tsunade. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tsunade. Jiraiya's teammate."

"Really? Jiraiya-o-Nii-san usually doesn't bring people to visit me. Only Orochimaru-kun."

Tsunade bent down a little to reach her level. "Oh, and why is that?"

"Because I'm sick."

"You are?"

Kiyone nodded. She turned to her older brother who had changed into his regular outfit and was looking at her with a sad smile. He walked up to her and rustled her hair a bit. "We have to head out, Kiyone-chan. I don't want Tsunade-hime to get into any trouble."

The girl frowned and hugged her brother again. "But you just got here and I never get to see you anymore."

Tsunade leaned against the wall. She felt bad for the girl. She looked a mess, like she couldn't really take care of herself. Their relationship reminded her of hers with her brother. "We can stay, Jiraiya. It's ok."

"But, you-"

"I want to clean her up a bit. Her hair is a mess, her clothes need to be washed, and her skin is dirty. She's your sister; you should be taking a little better care of her." She smiled at Kiyone. "You don't mind me giving you a bath, do you?"

Kiyone shook her head and smiled. "Nope. I've always wanted a big sister." She pulled away from her brother and leeched onto Tsunade.

Tsunade giggled and looked at Jiraiya. "Where's the bathroom?"

"It's right next door."

"We'll be back." Tsunade opened the door and carried the girl to the bathroom, leaving Jiraiya alone in the bedroom.

Arashi walked in a few minutes later and smiled. "So you ditched your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend. She's my teammate and she went to give Kiyone a bath." Jiraiya stretched out on the bed and yawned.

Arashi sat next to him and smirked. "Why'd ya bring her here then? And everyone's wondering where you are, your usually the hit of the party."

Jiraiya laughed and answered. "I don't want, Tsunade-chan to know what an ass I am. She's being nice to me finally."

"Ah, so that's the one you have a little crush on, huh? She's cute, but she's kinda boyish, don't ya think?"

Jiraiya smiled. "Yeah and that's what I like about her. She's aggressive, independent, strong, kinda violent, but I could get used to it."

Arashi shook his head. "You like those dominant types, don't ya, Jiraiya-kun? Well I'm gonna head back to the party now. You and your dominatrix should join us when you're done in here."

"Whoa, Arashi, she's nothing like that!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." He said before leaving the room.

Tsunade and Kiyone came back and Tsunade sat Kiyone down on the bed. The girl was wrapped only in a towel as Tsunade went through the dresser and pulled out a cleaner nightgown for her to wear. "Here ya go, sweetie." She stood above her and pulled the nightgown over her head. "Don't you feel a lot better now?"

Kiyone nodded. Her hair was detangled and tied into a long braid and her clothes were still a little dirty, but Tsunade had washed the other nightgown she was wearing.

Jiraiya smiled at his little sister and put his arm around her. He looked at Tsunade and said, "Thank you, Tsunade-chan."

"It's nothing." She replied, sitting down beside Kiyone. Kiyone rested her head in Tsunade's lap and yawned. Tsunade smiled. "Are you tired?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. "I don't want you to leave. You're nice."

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at each other and frowned. Jiraiya sat up and pulled his sister off of Tsunade. "We have to go now, but I promise, we'll come back ok? And I'll bring Orochimaru too."

Kiyone rubbed her eyes and nodded. "Ok, goodbye." She gave Jiraiya a kiss on the cheek and hugged Tsunade before they both headed out the door.

Once outside, Tsunade felt a little better. It had stopped raining and she was starting to regain her hearing. She looked at Jiraiya and asked, "How old is she?"

"Ten, but she really has no sense of how to live. She doesn't go to school and she only had a mother for the first year of her life. I tried to take care of her, but I can barely take care of myself. I left her here to keep her away from my father. He's threatened to kill her too many times."

"Jiraiya, I really wish you would tell someone who could do something about this. I could tell-"

"No, Tsunade. I don't want you to tell your grandfather. Like I said, he's threatened Kiyone. I won't put her in danger. Even if he is arrested, what happens if he gets out? I'll handle this. Once I get enough money from missions and get strong enough to take him out, I'll be ok. I can live in a small apartment with her and we should be fine. For now, I appreciate the help I'm getting from you, Orochimaru-kun, and Arashi. Let's get you home now. It's late and you look tired."

Tsunade disagreed with him, but stood silent. She was too tired to be arguing. As they began walking she slowly felt her body giving out. She wasn't used to being up like this. "Jiraiya?"

"Yeah."

"Normally I wouldn't ask you this, but…would you mind carrying me the rest of the way. I'm really tired."

"Sure thing." He lifted her gently into his arms.

She smiled. "Thanks." She said closing her eyes.

They finally arrived back at the mansion and Jiraiya hopped back in through her opened bedroom window. Tsunade had fallen asleep in his arms, but he woke her up so she could change her clothes. She quickly changed into a tank top and sweats and laid back down on her bed. Jiraiya sat at the chair at her desk. "Baka" She mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Come here. You're sleeping in my bed cause I don't feel like setting up a sleeping bag."

"Uh, I don't know, Tsunade-chan. It'll be weird for me. Are you 100% sure you want me to be in bed with you?"

"Just shut up and come here."

Jiraiya didn't argue with her. He laid down beside her and found himself falling asleep rather quickly, but not before he stole once kiss upon Tsunade's cheek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes:

Yeah, this is officially the longest chapter I've ever written. Questions, comments, concerns? Please write in review. I hope your enjoying it so far.

Ja ne!


End file.
